


Self indulgent fantroll stabdads au (working title)

by Die_06_fanfiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Several fantrolls featured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_06_fanfiction/pseuds/Die_06_fanfiction
Summary: This is already self indulgent as hell and probably cringey, so im open to critique on my writing.Character 1/?





	Self indulgent fantroll stabdads au (working title)

Prologue

Depiça kneeled over the body of their lusus. The crow was dying, a sword impaled through her body.  
Depiça was covered in the blood of the troll who did it, but they knew there was nothing else they could do for their lusus.  
They sat down beside her, stroking her head.

"I lov3 yo|_| momm@," depiça said as tears began to stream down their face "i lov3 yo|_| s0, s0 mutc|-|"

Their lusus closed her eyes, taking one last rattling breath.

"Il|_ mis$ yo|_|."

Chapter one

It had been two days since the death of depiças lusus. and they were sitting in their respite block clutching their mothtroll doll.  
They remember that their lusus gave it to them for their fourth wriggling day, when they had first started showing an interest in cryptids.

Their sixth wriggling day had been yesterday, gone un celebrated for obvious reasons.

Knock-knock-knock

A quick three knocks on their respite block door.  
Depiça tenses up.  
They’re a pastel mutantblood who lives alone out in the goddamn middle of the biggest forest on alternia, this is major.

They get up and go to the door, drawing their favored hunga-mungakind as they open it.

"Wh0 ar3 yo|_|, an|) ho\/\/ th3 fuc|< di|) yo|_| fin|) m3?" The small troll tried to sound tough as they said this, assuming that the person they faced was hostile.

It was two trolls, close to adulthood and clearly officials of some sort.

Depiça froze.  
They can't fight an adult.  
They can't fight two adults.

One of them, a bronze, leans down slightly to get on depicas eye level.

"H€y, it$ ok." The bronze seemed genuine as he said this, appearing not to be hostile "m¥ co₩ork€r and i h€ard your lu$u$ di€d, and ₩€ can get ¥ou to a ne₩ car€tak€r. But onl¥ if ¥ou ₩ant to.”

Their greif stricken, ADD thinkpan skipped over all the obvious questions.  
While part of depiça knew that life would never be the same, even if they were put with someone else, the rest of them hoped that this offer would bring everything back to normal.

“ ca|\| i brin9 m’/ mothtrol|_ dol|_?” depiça asked, knowing they seemed much more immature than they would like to.

\-------------

It was a long scuttlebuggy ride to where they would be staying temporarily, and depica was only now realizing how stupid accepting that offer had been.  
The officials were both warmbloods, a bronze and an olive, and had the right horn shapes for it, so they were probably trustworthy.  
But what if?

Wha+ i|= theyr3 bot|-| coldblood$ pretendin9 t0 b3 saf3 s0 the’/ ca|\| kil|_ m3? Wha+ i|= there$ som3 cobal+ o|2 purpl3 somewher3 min|) controllin9 the|\/|¿  
stupi|), stupi|), stupi|), no\/\/ you’r3 goin9 t0 di3.

If they were going to do it, depiça thought they would do it during the day, when depica would probably be asleep. 

I gues$ i’l|_ sta’/ u|D toda’/.  
i|) rathe|2 g0 dow|\| fightin9 tha|\| i|\| m’/ slee|D.

“Ok, wErE hErE. GEt Out.” the supposed olive speaks for the first time since depica met her.

Depiça follows her words and hops out of the scuttlebuggy, heading towards a run down building that the olive had parked the buggy in front of.

The supposed bronze moved in front of depiça, blocking forward movement.

Depiça drew their hunga-munga, ready to attack if he made a move.  
“I $hould l€t ¥ou kno₩ that thi$ i$nt a p€rm€nant plac€ for ¥ou to sta¥,” the supposed bronze spoke, leaning down like he had earlier “it$ ju$t until ₩€ hav€ $omeon€ ₩ho ₩ill tak€ ¥ou.”

Saying nothing in response, depiça captchalogued their weapon and walked around the bronze and into the building.

The inside was just as run down as the building's outside. The floors were old wood, and almost every floorboard creaked under the weight of the small tealblood. The windows had no curtains to block the harsh alternian sun, instead they were shoddily boarded up. It looked like the place had been raided for the old and potentially valuable furniture several times, with only a few pieces remaining.  
Depiça was glad they wouldn't be staying here permanently. Whether their exit would be in a body bag or beside someone who cared was something only time would tell.

They found their new respite block almost immediately, the color of the recuperacoon showing it had once belonged to a purpleblood. Other than that, nothing else about the room was notable.  
It was just as run down and barren as the rest of the place. 

Depiça decapachaloged the mothtroll doll, causing the floorboards to creak as it hit them.  
That would let the adults know that they were awake. But depica didn't mind, maybe that would keep them from attacking.

\-------------------------------------------

They stayed up that day, pacing their room, waiting for a fight that never came.  
Same thing the next day. And the next.  
The fourth day, they passed out due to exhaustion.

This cycle repeated for weeks. Minimal sleep, weapons out twenty four seven.  
Depiça's thoughts kept vacillating, either

Thi$ i$ jus+ evidenc3 tha+ i|\/| goin9 t0 di3 her3

Or

O|= cours3, wh0 woul|) wan+ a patheti( littl3 mutantbloo|) lik3 m3?

It had been almost a month at the worn down shack, when the news finally hit.  
Depiça was coming to the kitchen for breakfast, their nightmare that night been of them running through their old hive, running from something. They had been looking for the secret room in their respite block, the only guaranteed safe place in their hive. They were scrambling on the walls, looking for the button that would let them in.  
The button seemed nonexistent, footsteps quickly thundering towards them emphasising the desperation of the situation.  
The dream ended as a spear thrust through depicas chest, spilling normal teal blood rather than their own pastel hue.

Depiça’s thoughts were interrupted by the bronze, who they now knew was named kivere.

“ good n€₩$!” he chirped “₩€ found a plac€ for ¥ou to $ta¥!”

The olive, nemkon, made a small ‘mph’ noise to affirm this.

Depiça took a second to process, only having halfway expected this to ever happen.

"U|-|" they stuttered "o|<. Whe|\\\|¿"

"!n lIkE, twEnty mInutEes." Nemkon muttered in a rare moment of speech "yOu lOckEd thE dOOr, cOuldnt GEt yOu up."

Twenty minutes passed quickly, with depiça rushing to eat breakfast and pack up their mothtroll doll before stumbling through a red portal they had been directed to.

"I should warn you mr deuce, depiça shows symptoms of paranoia, and may be dific-"  
A white shelled insect person talked to another, shorter insect person in front of the portal.

"OH HEY! THEYRE HERE!"  
the smaller insect interrupted her, aproaching depica.  
"IM CLUBS DEUCE!"

End of chapter


End file.
